


Trouble Times Four (A Family Man.)

by Queenofdarkness039



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Reid has babies, Spoilers for Episode: s08e12 Zugzwang, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofdarkness039/pseuds/Queenofdarkness039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight AU for Zugzwang in which Maeve is pregnant with quads</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unlucky Man

Spencer Reid was a very unlucky man, some would say, even if he himself didn't quite believe in luck. From his father leaving to being kidnapped, back to back with the love of his life, he had no luck, and he wondered where he had gone wrong.  
His team had run in, pleading with the unsub to put down the gun. He had even given it a go himself, trying to convince the unsub she was a genius and he loved her. But it was no use. One bullet grazed his arm, and the other straight through the brain of two women. And his world stopped  
JJ and Morgan had tried to get Spencer to look at the body of Maeve, but he couldn't. Couldn't look at her genius on the ground, her blood swirling in patterns. He wished they had taken him too.  
JJ and Morgan thought nothing of it, leading him to the ambulance, where Morgan climbed in. Now, Rossi and Garcia sat in his private hospital room with him as Hotch talked outside.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
"We all saw that she was pregnant, except for Spencer. But how?" Hotch asked in bewilderment.  
"Well, it seems Spencer donated sperm a while back. Maeve would have likely gone through IVF at that time. It doesn't matter. No matter how she got pregnant, there are still four babies in there." the doctor explained  
"Four? You mean quads?" How was Reid going to react?  
"Yes, quadruplets. My guess is Maeve was seven months along. Now, she's on the ventilator now, keeing the babies alive. However, it won't work long. What do you want to do?"  
"Go ahead and bring them on out. I'll talk to Spencer."  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Rossi's head snapped up as Hotchner walked into the room. He had been softly speaking with Spencer, reminding him he was loved by the team, while Garcia had gone to get coffee and cry a bit without the audience.  
"Hey, Reid." Hotch said, trying to sound urgent while he added some concern. He did love Reid in a similar way that he loved Jack. "I have some news." Reid looked up, a blank look on his face. Hotch took that as his cue to continue.  
"Remember how you donated sperm about a year ago. Well, apparently, Maeve went through IVF, and got pregnant from that. She was about seven months pregnant."  
Reid frowned. "That really doesn't make me feel better, Hotch."  
"Hey, let me finish, Spencer. Well, I talked to the doctor. They got Maeve on the ventilator, and the babies should be fine."  
"Babies?" screamed the team, who had filed in silently behind Garcia, who had mascara tracks running down her face.  
"Yes, babies." Hotch confirmed. "In about thirty minutes, Reid will be the proud father of quadruplets."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own anything recognisable.

Looking back on it, the wait seems like it's the longest thirty minutes in his life and too short at the same time. "Coffee?" He blinks and looks up, startled, and tries to smile back at Morgan, but he's sure that he fails judging by the slight frown that turns down the corners of the other man's mouth, and takes the offered cup. "You know we got your back on this, right?" It almost makes him laugh, how unsubtle the rest of them are at listening to the conversation, and they all nod at him when he looks around at him. "Spencer Reid?" The doctor stands in the doorway, looking over each of them with a faint smile as he stands and clears his throat, "Is everything alright with-" The words cut off and he coughs awkwardly, shuffling in place, and the smile from the doctor gets a little wider. "Do you want to see them?" There's an emphatic "Yes!" from at least four of the people standing behind him, making him laugh and agree, stepping forward to follow the doctor through the nondescript door. "How are they?" He sighs softly in slight relief when Hotch steps up to ask the question, dread growing with every step towards the room where his kids are waiting, and wow that's a weird thought. He's a father now, what is he supposed to do with that, he isn't good with kids. The doctor opens the door to let him go first, turning around to tell the team that they'll have to wait for a few minutes, but the words sound like they're coming to him through shifting water and all his focus is on the four small forms in the cribs across the room. When he couldn't see them, when they were just an idea and not a real thing, like they are now that he can see them, he could almost fool himself into thinking that there was some sort of mix-up. Maybe they had the wrong person, maybe they made a mistake somehow. Except now, looking down at them, he knows that it wasn't a mistake, that it's actually happening. "Hey there." Everything goes blurry suddenly, vision shifting and moving, and he wipes at his face with a hand and laughs, looking down at the four babies that he's got now. The cards attached to the front of the cribs are written in hasty marker, keeping track of things like weight and when they'd last been fed, and that's how he knows that two of them are girls and two are boys. "Oh, they're beautiful." Half turning around, he comes almost face-to-face with JJ as she grabs him in a tight hug, practically suffocating him with her hair and squeezing him tight, "You're going to be fine, Spence." Garcia nods frantically from her place by the door, slightly behind Rossi, and pushes past him with as much strength as she has, "Now let me see these babies I'm going to spoil." They all move for her, standing back in amusement as she leans over the cribs and looks down at the babies, cooing at them, "Hey there, mini Reids. I'm your cool Aunt Penny."


	3. Chapter 3

Reid smiled as the entire team filed around his kids and started cooing at the babies, a huge grin that stretched from ear to ear. He knew nobody had ever thought he'd be a father. Even if they had thought there was a slim chance he would be, not of four kids. Suddenly, the team was moving back and JJ was there, pulling him in between her and Hotch, squeezing his shoulder.  
"Good luck getting her away from them." Hotch whispered, nodding in slight amusement at Garcia. And looking at his team, the team he had known for ten years, he knew their names.  
"So, who wants to hear their names?" he asked, and a large "Yes!" came from the rest of the team, followed by a large cheer, and his grin somehow grew wider.  
"Okay, so with Pen over there, we're going to call her Penelope Elle. And Rossi has Emily Maeve. Over here, by Hotch, we have Aaron David. And by me we have Derek Jason." The team cheered louder, and Reid turned towards JJ.  
"You know, I can't have my little girls share the name of the only woman I could imagine as their godmother." JJ's hands went up to her mouth, and she sighed.  
"Come here and give me a hug, Spence." He obliged with a large grin, and when he was released, looked at his team. Was Hotch smiling? Reid was sure he had made history.  
"Hey, Reid." Rossi said. "We're going to step out, give you some time alone with the babies. We'll come back later, okay?" he said before ushering the team out. Reid frowned, looking down at his babies. How had created four perfect beings?  
\----------------------------------------------  
"As you all know, Reid is going to need some things." Rossi started. "Well, why don't we suprise him with all the stuff he'll need?" Garcia tried to squeal, but Hotch gave the Hotch glare and Garcia quieted.  
"Well, he can't have four kids in his apartment." Morgan said. "I have a house I'm renovating not five minutes from everyone besides Blake and Rossi.  
"There's a good start. Can we help?" JJ asked, and Morgan nodded. "I'll even call Prentiss and see if she can come help.  
"Alright," Hotch said. "Let's just tell Reid we're leaving."  
\---------------------------------------------  
"Hey Pretty Boy." Morgan said, standing behind Reid. The young man startled and turned to face him. "Strauss is being a bitch. We have to go back to work."  
"One, watch your language. And two, I thought, the whole team was off rotation." Morgan smiled. "Yeah, but paperwork still calls. And no, I am not bringing you any." Reid sighed "I'll see you later." and he turned back to the quads before Morgan could get a good look at his face. \---------------------------------------------- Garcia bounced in her seat like a small child. "If any of you tell Reid about this, I will give you a slightly illegal computer virus!" The whole team chuckled, and Rossi turned to face her. "Garcia, I know what you do is skirts around the law. But don't we try to uphold the law?" Garcia nodded sheeplishly, and everyone heard her mutter "So don't tell Reid." The team nodded their agreement as they drove to the nearest Babies R Us. \----------------------------------------------- "Aw, this is cute." the tech analyst said, holding up a pink onesie with a little elephant. "Emmy and Penny will love this." JJ agreed and looked at the cart full of clothes. "Alright, I think that's enough. Remember, they grow fast." Morgan pulled a pack of baby bottles of the shelf, tossing it at the other men. "These good?" he asked. Hotch nodded, placing them in the cart with the pacifiers and toys. "Alright, lets meet the girls, pick up the furniture." Hotch said, pushing the cart as Morgan and Rossi followed. An hour later, four cribs, a four person stroller and high chairs were added to the assorment of other baby supplies. The checkout lady looked like she would die of shock. "Is that all?" she asked in a rude tone, and the whole team glared at her in a way that would have scared the worst unsubs. "Our friend is a single father, he just had quads." Hotch snapped. "If you have a problem, I will call corporate. "It's not a problem." she squeaked as she scurried to check them out. Garcia leaned over to JJ, "Boss-Man is being super protective over those kids and Reid, huh?" JJ nodded before whispering back, "We all are." as the total rang up and Rossi pushed his card forward. "Well, that was a success." Morgan said from his seat in the back when they were in the car. The whole team agreed, even Rossi, who had just paid a couple grand for all this stuff. "Let's drop it off and get back to the kid."


End file.
